Hallucination
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Quand une simple hallucination fait comprendre que la personne que l'on aime le plus n'est pas forcément celle que l'on croit...


_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, voici le deuxième OS que j'ai écrit pour mon "FanficAnniversary", parce qu'aujourd'hui, cela fait 5 ans que je suis inscrite sur le site.**_

_**Je ne vous dis pas quand ça fera 10, j'aurais 10 OS à publier dans la même journée, ça sera moins marrant que maintenant, 5 ça passe encore, même si j'ai eu peur de ne pas réussir à finir de tous les écrire à temps.**_

_**En tout cas, celui-ci est prêt depuis un petit moment, j'en ai eu l'idée en visionnant une vidéo sur Youtube sur le Jemily sur l'épisode 200.**_

_**Je ne reprends pas totalement point pour point ce qui se passe dans l'épisode, la première scène en est tiré plus ou moins, mais pas la suite.**_

_**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Emily, Emily Prentiss se trouvait devant elle, elle l'avait reconnue tout de suite, alors même qu'elle voyait toujours floue, son parfum flottait dans l'air, ses grands yeux bruns la dévisageaient, elle les voyait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que sa vue lui revenait.**_

_**La main de son ex collègue et amie s'approcha, se posant sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement, faisant frissonner la blonde, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêter, elle était là, avec elle, elle n'était plus seule…**_

- Emily, _**souffla-t-elle, détaillant chaque trait du visage de son amie, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux dans lesquels elle avait pris l'habitude de se noyer, quand elles étaient seules toutes les deux, son nez qu'elle aimait bien toucher, ce qui embêtait particulièrement son amie…**_

_**La revoir lui rappelait à quel point elle lui**_ _**manquait, leurs soirées ensemble lui manquait, leurs coups de fil pour tout et n'importe quoi aussi.**_

_**Quand la brune était partie, elle avait réellement eu l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle, cette partie qui l'aidait à ne pas s'enfoncer, à rester elle-même devant toutes ses atrocités.**_

_**Elle pensait la trouver en Will et en Henry, mais la vérité était toute autre, elle l'a trouvait en Emily, son point d'ancrage dans le monde, elle avait malheureusement mi trop de temps à le comprendre.**_

_**Quand elle l'avait finalement fait, son amie était loin, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique…**_

- JJ ?

_**L'image d'Emily semblait s'estomper, étant remplacée par un homme, son nouveau patron, non, elle ne pouvait pas disparaitre, elle n'en avait pas le droit, il fallait qu'elle revienne, elle n'était pas prête à vivre sans elle, si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle devait tout lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui avoir tout avoué…**_

- Qui est Emily ?

- P… Personne…, _**réussit-elle à articuler, en se redressant, elle ne pouvait pas parler d'elle, pas ici où le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses paroles était utilisée contre elle.**_

_**Elle se refusait à mettre son amie en danger, elle avait déjà bien trop risqué sa vie pour son bonheur, elle avait failli la perdre par deux fois, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle risque sa vie encore une fois.**_

- Tu as mentionné son nom, c'est que ça doit être une personne à laquelle tu tiens, _**essaya à nouveau de la faire parler Cruz.**_

- Ça ne te regarde pas, maintenant lâche-moi ! _**Rétorqua-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, on ne touchait pas à Emily Prentiss, il avait intérêt de le comprendre et vite.**_

- Ok, ok, je n'essayerais plus de t'en parler ! _**Finit-il par dire en levant les mains en l'air, tandis que la blonde retournait dans ses pensées…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Une porte se trouvait juste devant eux, Emily espérait sincèrement que c'était là que se trouvait son amie.**_

_**Quand elle avait appris la disparition de JJ, elle n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Hotch de terminer sa phrase, elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle arrivait au plus vite.**_

_**Son amie était en danger, la personne en qui elle tenait le plus sur cette terre avait été enlevée, et il lui était impensable de ne pas se rendre sur place.**_

_**Le fait d'avoir un jet à sa disposition était soudainement devenue une bénédiction, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de repasser chez elle, elle avait simplement pris un sac contenant des habits de rechange qu'elle gardait toujours dans son bureau, une habitude qu'elle avait gardé du BAU, avant de foncer jusqu'à l'aéroport.**_

_**Le temps passé dans l'avion lui avait semblé**_ _**durer une éternité, si elle avait pu, elle aurait sauté de l'appareil en marche, afin d'arriver plus vite au BAU.**_

_**Une fois arrivée, après une dizaine de minutes de taxi, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se faire enregistrer en tant que visiteuse, elle s'était servie d'un vieux badge qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, comme une sorte de talisman, l'avait montré et était passé, sans encombre.**_

_**Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ses conneries-là, sa personne avait été enlevée, son monde était en train de s'écrouler…**_

- Emy ! _**C'était exclamé Penelope en la voyant entrer dans son antre, elle savait que le meilleur moyen d'avoir des infos, était encore de les chercher chez l'informaticienne.**_

- Salut Pen', qu'est-ce que tu as ? _**Demanda-t-elle en posant son sac sur le canapé de la blonde, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à ses côtés.**_

- Elle a été enlevée i heures maintenant, juste en bas du BAU, elle n'était normalement pas censée sortir, mais tu l'as connait, une vraie tête de mule, un peu comme toi, c'est sûrement pour ça que vous vous…

- Pen', s'il te plaît, _**la coupa la brune, elle n'était pas là pour que la blonde lui rappelle tous ses bons moments avec JJ, elle était là pour la retrouver et en vie, il lui était impensable de la retrouver morte, autant en finir tout de suite avec sa propre vie, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans la savoir en bonne santé et heureuse.**_

- Ok, donc après ça, j'ai suivi la camionnette qui l'a enlevée sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais je l'ai perdu, à la sortie est de Washington, depuis, nous la recherchons.

- Ok, où sont Hotch et les autres ?

- Dans la salle de réunion, tu sais toujours où elle se trouve ?

- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je suis partie Pen', mais merci de ta sollicitude, à tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure Emy, garde ton téléphone avec toi, si j'ai quelque chose, tu seras la première prévenue.

- Tu es un amour Penelope Garcia ! _**S'exclama la brune, avant de sortir, tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres de la blonde, la partie manquante de leur famille était de retour au pays, restait juste à retrouver JJ maintenant, mais avec Emily de retour, plus rien ne lui semblait impossible…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Jennifer ne savait pas réellement depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici, une heure, une journée, une semaine.**_

_**Elle avait tout bonnement abandonnée l'idée de la savoir, tout ce qu'elle espérait, était que son équipe, sa deuxième famille, la retrouve bientôt, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir.**_

_**La blonde aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, mais elle avait deux bons moteurs pour la garder en vie, Henry, son petit garçon et Emily, Emily Elisabeth Prentiss, sa personne, elle en était persuadée maintenant.**_

_**Elle se refusait à mourir avant de le lui avoir dit, avant d'avoir**_ _**eu la chance de lui avouer son amour.**_

_**Quand elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, elle avait tout simplement cru que c'était à nouveau ses kidnappeurs qui revenaient, mais c'était autre chose, ce parfum, le même qu'elle avait sentis plus tôt, alors qu'elle hallucinait, se répandant à nouveau dans la pièce.**_

_**Était-elle à nouveau en train de rêver ? Elle espérait que non, souhaitant juste pouvoir se perdre dans une étreinte de son amie aux cheveux bruns.**_

- Jay' ! _**S'exclama Emily, en accourant, détachant les mains de la blonde, lui permettant de s'asseoir par terre, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, l'attirant dans une étreinte.**_

- 'Mily, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi ma puce, c'est moi…, _**souffla la brune, la serrant plus fort, tout en se mettant à pleurer, au fil des heures elle s'était réellement mise à penser qu'elle ne serait jamais retrouvé en vie, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'entendre rire, voir ses beaux yeux bleu, son sourire, voir même tout simplement entendre sa voix.**_

- Tu n'es pas une hallucination cette fois ?

- Une hallucination ? Non, Jay' je suis vraiment là, j'ai pris le jet d'Interpole pour venir au plus vite, je ne pouvais pas rester loin en sachant qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

- Tu es vraiment là alors ?

- Oui, je suis vraiment là, _**répondis Emily, en se reculant dans l'étreinte, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains, caressant ses joues, essayant de mémoriser tous les traits du visage de la blonde en face d'elle, cherchant la moindre blessure**_, on va te sortir de là; ok ? Hotch garde la porte pour être sûr que personne d'indésirable n'entre, tout ira bien ok ?

- Ok, tu ne pars pas hein ? _**Murmura Jennifer, ne voulant pas s'éloigner un seul instant de la brune.**_

- Je ne te quitte pas Jay, promis, je vais t'aider à te tenir debout, ok ?

_**Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, tandis qu'Emily se remettait debout, aidant JJ à en faire de même, tandis que la blonde enfouissait rapidement sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ancienne coéquipière, faisant un pas, puis deux, puis trois, quittant la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été détenue, depuis, elle ne savait combien de temps.**_

- Elle va bien ? _**Demanda Hotch, une fois que les deux amies furent sorties de la pièce.**_

- Ça va aller, mais je serais plus rassurée quand elle aura été examinée par un médecin.

_**La blonde entendait la voix de la brune, de plus en plus lointaine, la fatigue semblant l'emmener au loin, maintenant qu'elle se savait en sécurité.**_

- Je suis fatiguée 'Mily, _**soufflai la blonde**_, je n'arrive plus à marcher.

- Tu veux que je la porte ? _**Intervint alors le patron de l'équipe, faisant grogner Jennifer, elle se refusait à s'éloigner de son amie.**_

- Non, ça va aller, elle n'est pas très lourde, je peux le faire, _**rétorqua la brune, qui ne voulait, de toute façon pas non plus s'éloigner de sa personne, nouvellement retrouvée**_, mon ange, je vais te porter, ok ?

_**Elle aimait tous ses petits surnoms que la jeune femme lui donnait, elle lui en avait toujours donné, bien qu'elle évitait de les dire au travail, cela aurait pu être mal interprété, mais aujourd'hui, ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'en avait quelque chose à faire, elles s'étaient retrouvées, en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.**_

- M'kay, _**marmonna-t-elle, tandis qu'Emily passait un bras sous ses jambes, la soulevant doucement du sol, laissant JJ enfuir sa tête encore plus profondément dans sa chevelure brune, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras, autour de son cou, s'accrochant avec force.**_

_**La marche jusqu'à la sortie se fit dans le calme le plus plat, Aaron Hotchner, tout comme Emily Prentiss, n'avait aucune idée de si les ravisseurs avaient été appréhendés par les autres membres de l'équipe qui c'étaient dispersés, afin de couvrir toute la zone.**_

_**Sortant du bâtiment, l'ancien agent du BAU, conduisit rapidement son amie jusqu'à l'ambulance garée plus loin, le but étant de ne pas alerter les personnes pouvant se trouver à l'intérieur.**_

_**Déposant la jeune femme sur le brancard, elle voulut**_ _**s'éloigner, mais la blonde se refusait à être loin d'elle, pour JJ, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas réel, que la brune n'était pas réellement là, avec elle.**_

_**Prenant la main de sa personne, Emily, lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille qu'elle restait avec elle, qu'elle ne la quittait pas, en tout cas temps qu'elle ne le voudrait pas, ce à quoi la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, lui avait répondu :**_

- Ne me quitte jamais alors, reste avec moi pour toujours.

_**L'ancien agent du BAU, ne savait réellement pas comment interpréter les paroles de son amie, après**_ _**tout, elle avait été kidnappée, et était sans aucun doute extrêmement fatigué, ce qui pouvait lui faire dire un peu tout et n'importe quoi, néanmoins, la brunette caressa tendrement ses cheveux avant de lui répondre :**_

- Promis.

_**Et cette simple promesse suffit à faire sourire JJ, tandis qu'elle se détendait, s'endormant complètement, elle était rassurée, elle savait parfaitement qu'Emily tenait toujours ses promesses, elle ne la quitterait pas, elle la protégerait, elle avait totalement confiance en elle pour ça…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Emily avait tenu sa promesse, elle n'avait pas quitté la blonde, pas une seule seconde, même quand le médecin**_ _**avait demandé à tout le monde de quitter la salle.**_

_**Elle avait montré sa carte d'Interpole, et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle bouge.**_

_**Elle n'avait pas non plus bougé quand Will était entré dans la pièce, portant un Henry tout endormi, qui sembla retrouver toute son énergie quand il la vit, criant son prénom avec joie, tendant ses bras dans sa direction, pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.**_

- Hey mon pote.

- Salut Tatie 'Mily, tu ne viens plus me voir comme avant_**, lui reprocha-t-il faisant la même petite moue adorable que faisait sa mère quand elle n'était pas contente de quelque**_ _**chose, ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle.**_

- Je sais Henry, mais je suis là maintenant, et dès que ta maman ira mieux, je vous emmènerais tous les deux où tu voudras, tu demandes et on ira.

- Une journée spéciale pour nous trois ? Comme avant ?

- Une journée spéciale pour nous trois comme avant, _**acquiesça la brune, en se concentrant à nouveau sur son amie aux cheveux blonds qui n'était toujours pas réveillée, le médecin avait dit que cela risquait de prendre quelques heures, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même.**_

- Maman va se réveiller vite ? _**Demanda le petit blond, posant sa tête contre la poitrine d'Emily, la laissant jouer avec ses cheveux blonds.**_

- Je l'espère mon pote, mais toi tu devrais dormir un peu, je ne pense pas que ta maman serait d'accord de te savoir réveiller à cette heure-ci.

- Tu me réveilles quand elle se réveille ?

- Deal, _**acquiesça Emily en tendant le poing de sa main libre en direction de la main de Jareau Junior.**_

- Deal, _**répondit-il en tapant son petit poing serré sur celui de celle qu'il appelait, Tatie 'Mily, avant de fermer ses yeux se callant plus confortablement contre elle, tandis qu'elle lui fredonnait une chanson que ça nourrisse lui chantait souvent quand elle était**_ _**petite,**_ _**le sentant se détendre contre elle, un sourire heureux s'installant sur ses lèvres, rapidement effacé quand Will prit la parole.**_

- Alors tu es revenue.

- Jay était en danger, je n'allais pas rester à Londres, _**rétorqua Emily, le plus simplement du monde, ne quittant pas JJ une seule seconde du regard, elle n'avait jamais été une fan de William Lamontagne Junior, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire quand son amie avait jeté son dévolue sur lui, enfin, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais avait préféré se taire, plutôt que de provoquer des problèmes dans l'équipe.**_

- Ouais… Comme toujours…

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire William dit le, _**s'exclama la brune en quittant du regard son amie, afin de fixer l'agent de police qui sembla se ramollir quelque peu sur place, Emily avait toujours eu cette façon de le regarder qui lui fichait la frousse.**_

- Je dis juste que c'est pathologique, dès que tu as un problème, elle accourt, et dès qu'elle a un problème, tu accours, que quand elle a un moment de libre, elle préfère passer du temps sur son ordinateur avec toi, que de passer du temps avec moi, pire que des sœurs siamoises.

- Est-ce que ce serait de la jalousie que je percevrais dans ta voix William ? Parce que je ne verrais pas pourquoi tu serais jaloux, c'est toi qu'elle a choisi non ? C'est avec toi qu'elle est mariée ! Avec toi qu'elle a un enfant ! Donc ta jalousie mal placée tu te la gardes merci ! Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais éviter de réveiller Henry, il doit être déjà assez chamboulé de voir sa maman dans un lit d'hôpital, pas la peine de lui rajouter en plus une dispute entre son père et sa tata.

_**Emily avait essayé de calmer sa jalousie, mais elle avait eu du mal, se concentrant sur Jennifer qui dormait tel un ange dans ce lit blanc, la brune recommença à caresser les cheveux de son neveu préféré, se calmant petit à petit, la vue de JJ combiné avec le petit corps chaud blotti contre elle…**_

- Emily…

_**La voix rauque de Jennifer Jareau venait de prononcer son nom, faisant sortir l'ancien agent du BAU de sa semi-torpeur, se concentrant sur son amie qui commençait à sortir de sa petite cure de sommeil réparateur.**_

- Je suis là Jay, _**soufflai la brune en posant sa main sur celle de son amie, la serrant doucement, tandis que les yeux de la blonde papillonnaient s'ouvrant doucement, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, quand elle vit qu'Emily avait tenu sa promesse, elle était restée, avec elle, n'avait pas quitté son chevet.**_

- Tu n'es pas partie…

- Et casser une promesse que je t'ai faite, jamais, je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de moi, j'espère que tu le sais Jay, _**murmura la brune en attrapant un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, le tendant à Jennifer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait compte tenu du fait qu'elle tenait toujours Henry contre elle.**_

- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai une confiance absolue en toi, je savais que tu viendrais, _**répondit Jen après avoir bu quelques gorgées de la boisson, sa gorge lui faisant un peu moins mal que précédemment,**_ je savais que tu me sauverais.

_**Un sourire ému s'installa sur les lèvres d'Emily, une main passant dans les cheveux blonds de son amie, dégageant son visage.**_

- Il faudrait que je sois enterrée six pieds sous terre pour m'empêcher de te sauver, et même ça, je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'en empêche, tu me connais, je suis une badass.

_**Un léger rire sorti d'entre les lèvres de JJ qui tira rapidement une grimace de douleur, se touchant les côtes avec sa main qui n'était pas attachée à la perfusion.**_

- Aïe, ça fait mal… Je suppose que j'ai une côte ou deux de cassées, pas vrai ?

- Trois, d'après ce que le médecin a dit, plus une foulure à la cheville droite, et il parlait d'un problème à l'épaule aussi, dû à une électrocution, que t'ont-ils fait Jay ?

_**Les deux jeunes femmes étaient comme dans une bulle, rien de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elles ne les importait.**_

_**Pas même Will qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce, se sentant de trop, il savait depuis longtemps que sa femme ressentait quelque chose pour la brune, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait lui dire quoi que ce soit, tant qu'elle ne disait rien, il la gardait avec lui.**_

_**Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il aimait JJ comme un dingue.**_

- Ils voulaient des codes que j'avais, j'ai refusé de les leur donner… Parce que ce sont des codes qui pourraient mettre la sécurité de notre pays en danger… Alors ils ont commencé par me lancer de l'eau froide pendant plusieurs minutes… Jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement frigorifiée… Quand ils ont vu que ça ne me ferait pas plus parler… Ils sont passés à l'électricité… Des décharges de plus en plus violentes… Mais je ne voulais pas céder… Parce que si je cédais, je savais qu'ils me tueraient… Tant que je pouvais tenir, j'avais une chance de sortir de là vivante… J'avais une chance de te revoir…

- Et tu as été très courageuse, _**souffla Emily, sentant des larmes envahir sa vision, tandis qu'elle imaginait sa moitié, son tout devoir supporter autant de douleur, la colère s'insinuant également dans son esprit, si elle avait ses hommes devant elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à leur faire goûter à leur propre médecine, personne ne faisait du mal à Jennifer Jareau sans en subir les conséquences.**_

- J'ai essayé, à chaque fois que qu'ils me lançaient une nouvelle décharge, je m'imaginais ce que tu ferais, et tu aurais tenu bon, tu n'aurais rien lâché, j'ai essayé de faire comme toi…

_**Sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour, Emily tendit sa main libre afin d'attraper à nouveau celle de sa personne, la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.**_

- Hum…

_**Will n'avait pu se cacher plus longtemps, sentant que s'il n'interrompait pas ce moment, il risquait de perdre JJ pour toujours, il avait senti toute cette tension se construire autour des deux femmes au fil des minutes, il avait vu qu'il était en train de la perdre, et il tentait sa dernière carte, son dernier pion.**_

- Hey Will, _**souffla Jennifer, tentant un petit sourire, n'essayant même pas de lâcher la main d'Emily, la gardant dans la sienne.**_

- Salut, pas trop mal ?

- Non… Ça va… Em' est-ce que tu peux nous laisser un instant ? J'aimerais lui parler.

- Yeah, pas de soucis, j'emmène Henry avec moi, s'il se réveille je l'emmènerai sûrement prendre un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria.

- Ok, et fait lui un bisou de ma part quand il se réveillera.

- Promis, _**acquiesça Emily avec un petit sourire, soulevant un peu plus le petit blond pour le porter mieux une fois qu'elle fut debout, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce quand elle entendit.**_

- Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou avant que tu partes ?

_**JJ avait dit ça avec une telle voix de petite fille, que l'ancien agent du BAU ne put le lui refuser, se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle, la brune posa un tendre baiser sur son front, avant de se reculer.**_

_**Sortant de la pièce non sans lui avoir fait un léger signe de main, devant s'empêcher de faire un sourire idiot tant qu'elle serait dans la pièce, mais ne se retenant pas quand ce ne fut plus le cas.**_

_**Jennifer lui avait demandé un baiser, Jennifer avait mis plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte que Will était dans la pièce, Jennifer c'était concentré sur elle et elle seule, et ses simples constatations lui donnaient envie de chanter et de faire une petite danse de la joie.**_

_**Entrant dans la salle d'attente, Emily vit que certains de ses anciens collègues, dont Penelope Garcia et Spencer Reid se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce, attendant des nouvelles.**_

- Elle va bien ?

- Affirmatif, elle vient de se réveiller, elle a demandé à parler à Will seul à seul, en attendant je m'occupe de mini-Jareau.

- Tu sais que techniquement son nom de famille est Lamontagne-Jareau.

- Ouai, je sais, mais avoue quand même qu'il est la copie conforme de JJ version petit mec, il n'a rien en commun avec William Lamontagne Junior, _**répondit la brune en grimaçant au moment où elle prononça le nom maudit.**_

_**Garcia laissa un léger sourire amusé apparaître sur son visage, elle savait depuis longtemps que la brune en pinçait pour son amie aux cheveux blonds.**_

_**Mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit, principalement parce qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque, et elle ne voulait pas causer de problème inutile.**_

- On ne peut pas dire que tu le portes dans ton cœur, pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, _**rétorqua Emily, en haussant les épaules, ce qui sembla suffire pour réveiller le petit blondinet qu'elle tenait toujours, puisqu'il marmonna un petit :**_

- Tatie 'Mily, _**faisant sourire la dite "Tatie 'Mily'.**_

- Yep bonhomme, je suis toujours là.

- Maman est réveillée ?

-Elle l'est, elle discute avec ton papa pour le moment, mais elle m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Ah oui ? _**Souffla-t-il en enlevant sa tête du cou de l'ancien agent du ADA, la regardant de ses grands yeux bruns, la seule chose qu'il avait de différent par apport à JJ, qui elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.**_

- Oui, elle m'a demandé de te faire un gros, gros bisous, _**lui répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur la joue du petit blond, puis sur son autre joue, dans son cou, sur son front, le faisant rire aux éclats.**_

- Arrête, tu me chatouilles ! _**Protesta-t-il avec**_ _**une toute petite voix, faisant sourire la brune, elle aimait tellement se petit qu'elle serait capable de tout pour lui, tout comme elle était capable de tout pour JJ, ses deux-là étaient les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.**_

- Très bien, je m'arrête, est-ce que tu as faim mon pote ? Parce que moi, j'ai une faim de loup et si je ne veux pas te manger, il va falloir que j'aille trouver autre chose.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps de me manger, je te mangerai avant d'abord ! _**Rétorqua-t-il avec la moue sérieuse la plus mignonne au monde.**_

- Voyez-vous ça…

- Mais je ne te mangerais pas, maman serait trop triste après, et moi aussi, alors je veux bien manger du pain avec du Nutella.

- Va pour une tartine de Nutella, en route mauvaise troupe, _**sourit encore plus fort Emily, prenant le petit blond sur ses épaules, direction la cafétéria…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Revenant de la cafétéria, un Henry plus que réveillé, sur les épaules, se servant d'elle**_ _**comme d'un destrier, Emily se fit bousculer par quelqu'un qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.**_

- J'espère que tu es fière de toi ! _**S'exclama-t-il rageusement en passant à côté d'elle, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.**_

- Fière de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes William ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais que tu es derrière tout ça !

- Derrière tout quoi ? Si tu veux m'accuser de quelque chose, soit un peu plus clair ! _**Rétorque la brune, son quota de patience face à cette abrutis commençant à s'épuiser, la seule raison qui faisait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore insulté, était qu'Henry se trouvait sur ses épaules.**_

- Hey, je vais prendre mon filleul si ça ne vous dérange pas, _**s'approcha Spencer pour attraper le petit blond qui ne protesta pas.**_

_**Il était aussi intelligent que sa maman et ressentait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait**_ _**pas, et c'était clairement l'un de ses moments, il ne devait pas être témoin de cette altercation,**_ _**surtout que Will était en colère et pourrait peut-être en venir aux mains.**_

_**Ce que bien entendu, la brune n'espérait pas, elle avait suivi quelques formations de judo et de karaté quand elle était adolescente, et même quand elle était à Interpole, et s'en sortirait, sans aucun doute, bien mieux que lui.**_

- Elle me quitte, elle veut divorcer, elle a dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ! Et je sais que tu es la responsable de ça ! _**Lui lança-t-il hargneusement, un sourire en coin s'installant sur le visage d'Emily, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.**_

- Mais tu es en plein délire franchement ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Jay te quitterait pour moi, elle est ma meilleure amie ! Elle ne ressent rien pour moi !

- Mais c'est que tu es aveugle en plus ! Tout le monde sait que quand tu entres dans une pièce où elle se trouve déjà, plus rien n'existe !

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Oh, s_**ouffla-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux, lui donnant encore plus une tête d'ahurie si c'était possible**_, tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte… Tu ne sais pas…

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?! _**Répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, ne voulant pas faire face aux pensées qui s'insinuait en elle, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne pouvait se risquer à y croire et être déçue plus tard.**_

- Elle t'aime, et ce, depuis un bout de temps ! Je croyais que tu avais fait quelque chose pour qu'elle me quitte, mais non, elle ignore même si tu ressens quelque chose alors…

_**Pour la première fois, Emily était sans voix face à lui, ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, elle n'était jamais sans voix, ce n'était pas son genre.**_

- Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, _**soupira Will en quittant la pièce, non sans avoir fait un détour pour embrasser son fils, lui demandant s'il voulait rentrer à la maison, mais non, le petit blond voulait voir sa maman.**_

_**Marchant en pilote automatique jusqu'à la chambre de son amie, Emily toqua timidement à la porte, attendant que Jennifer l'autorise à entrer, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus**_ _**tard.**_

_**La brune n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine, elle sentait que quelque chose d'important aller se jouer durant les prochaines minutes, et elle ignorait si cela était bénéfique ou non…**_

- Hey, je… J'ai croisé Will.

- Oh, il t'a dit alors.

- Ouais, pour tout te dire, il pense que c'est ma faute…, _**souffla l'ancien agent du BAU, incertaine sur la marche à suivre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler elle-même, ou laisser JJ parler.**_

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort en faites, _**murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds dans le lit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas si elle faisait bien de parler de toute ça à son amie, ne voulant pas foutre en l'air leur amitié**_, mais je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça…

- Commence par le début, _**tenta de l'aider Emily en s'avançant dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé une bonne partie de la nuit.**_

- Ok… Je vais essayer… Mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez compliqué de parler de tout ça, je veux juste pouvoir tout dire avant que tu parles…

- D'accord, _**acquiesça la brune, attrapant la main de son amie, lui donnant ainsi du courage.**_

- Je crois que ça remonte à, il y a plus d'un an, quand tu es partie pour Londres… J'ai commencé à me rendre compte que tu me manquais, vraiment, vraiment énormément… Au départ, t'appeler ou t'avoir en webcam me suffisait, mais ça n'a pas suffi longtemps. Tu me manquais de plus en plus, ce qui n'était par exemple pas le cas de Will quand il partait plusieurs jours, ou quand je partais pour le travail, c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis mise à réfléchir sur mon mariage, ma relation avec lui, c'est devenu rapidement évident que je ne l'aimais plus, en tout cas pas comme je le devrais, _**soupira Jennifer, resserrant sa prise sur la main de sa meilleure amie avant de continuer,**_ après ça, tu as continué à me manquer, de plus en plus chaque jour, même nos soirées passer à se parler en webcam n'y changeait rien, j'avais l'impression que ton départ avait provoquée le troue le plus béant que je n'avais jamais vu dans mon cœur… Mais le moment où j'ai véritablement compris pourquoi tu me manquais autant, c'était hier soir, quand j'étais torturée… Je me suis évanouie à un moment et je t'ai vu, comme je te vois en ce moment, tu étais devant moi, et cela me paressait si réel, mais quand j'ai compris que c'était faux, j'ai su que si je sortais vivante de ce calvaire, il faudrait que j'arrête de vivre ma vie pour faire plaisir à Will, que je devrais vivre ma vie pour moi, et t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi, ce que j'ai toujours ressenti…, _**inspirant pour se donner une nouvelle dose de courage, JJ ouvrit la bouche, lâchant la bombe finale, celle qui allait changer toute sa vie,**_ je t'aime Emily, bien plus que comme une amie, je t'aime comme je suis sensée aimer Will, je t'aime bien plus que je ne l'aie jamais aimé et te savoir si loin de moi me rend dingue…

- Tu… Tu m'aimes ? _**Bredouilla Emily, se demandant dans quelle dimension elle se trouvait en ce moment même, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle avait dû tomber sur la tête en venant sauver sa personne et tout ceci était une hallucination.**_

- Oui, mais je comprendrais parfaitement si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi, j'avais juste besoin de le dire, je peux faire taire mes sentiments, je te le promets et…

_**Empêchant Jennifer de reprendre un monologue qui serait certainement très long, la brunette posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa moitié, soupirant de bien être, se sentant pour la première fois complète, une nuée de papillons s'envolant dans son bas-ventre, la faisant frissonner.**_

- Je t'aime aussi Jay', _**répondis Emily, une fois leur baiser rompu, caressant tendrement les joues de Jennifer, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.**_

- Tu… Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Jay' depuis tellement de temps que je ne sais plus quand ça a réellement commencé, _**avoua la brune, un sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres, la situation était totalement irréelle.**_

- Si je suis en train de dormir Em', promets-moi que tu ne me réveilleras jamais.

- Si tu me promets que tu ne me réveilleras jamais toi aussi.

_**Et l'une comme l'autre se le promirent, elles s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait, pour les complications, elles verraient plus tard…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, et je**_ _**vous dis à tout de suite pour le troisième OS des 5 ans qui est lui aussi un OS Jemily.**_

_**Pour ceux qui voudraient voir la vidéo Jemily qui m'a inspiré cette OS, je vais la poster sur ma page Facebook "Les Fics de Mel", donc il suffira d'aller y faire un tour.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaim**_


End file.
